Haunted
by ilovetaylorswift12
Summary: The candles, once unlit, suddenly are all brought to life. The silhouette of a single petite girl with large wings is illuminated in the dim lighting... DM/HG Oneshot and songfic to Taylor Swift's Haunted.


Thousands of people wait expectantly in their chairs for the next act to come out. They are all bored with the various students playing the magical flute and juggling. They are all waiting for something spectacular to happen at the 10th Annual Hogwarts Talent Show.

The candles, once unlit, suddenly are all brought to life. The silhouette of a single petite girl with large wings is illuminated in the dim lighting. Even in the near dark, you can see she is beautiful. She wears a floor skimming cream skirt and a light pink leotard encrusted in diamonds that sparkle when she breathes. Her feet bear no shoes of any type. With her bronze hair pulled back perfectly in a bun from her porcelain doll face, she is shocking. A dull look is etched on her face; large eyes blank and full lips open. Everything on her looks dusty, as if she hasn't moved or breathed in years. The gentle trill of a piano is heard and the musician plays soft haunting music that sounds like it should come out of a jewelry box. The girl picks up her arms and begins to dance, doing simple steps, same blank expression on her features. She looks as if she must do this, must continue to dance the way she is told. She is a puppet. She has no emotions.

The notes are started to become jumbled and wrong and she still tries to do everything perfectly and fails. The girl falls to the dusty floor suddenly. Her wings break. She stays there. She looks broken. The candles all start to flicker and finally all snuff out while the music comes to a sudden end. It is dark as midnight for 30 seconds and then the lights slowly flicker back on. The girl is still on the floor but she has changed. Her hair has fallen out and is a tangled mess. Her wings are now charcoal and look like they were burned up. Her elegant skirt is still creamy and dusty at the bottom, but as your eyes travel upwards, you can see that fire has spread there too as it is black and crumbling as well. Half of the crystals have fallen off of her leotard. The pink has ugly brown scorch marks raked across it.

The music starts up again. This time, it is not the creepy haunting tune, but a harsh pounding of beautiful notes on the piano. String instruments also join in on the song. The girl slowly draws herself off the floor until she is fully standing. Her head however is left hanging down. She makes her way to the front of the stage.

_You and I walk a fragile line_

Her head snaps up abruptly as she sings the first lyrics of the song and her eyes hold a fire no one has even seen before.

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

The girl's grey eyes still stay focused on the same point; a blonde-haired boy's ice blue ones in the audience. The boy is both scared and enchanted by the girl. He won't look away.

_It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

The girl now starts to walk, still not tearing her eyes from him. She backs up slowly.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again_

_Something's made your eyes go cold_

She starts to come more to life. Her wings flap lightly as she sways back and forth. Now, she begins to dance.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

The girl closes her eyes and shakes her head violently. She gracefully leaps on unclothed toes to the left and then runs to the right.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

She runs back to center stage and then leaps tumbles forward in a way that looks unintentional. She stays with her legs sprawled out in front of her on the floor and rolls her head around as she sings the last lyric.

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I said to you_

Her eyes lock back on the blonde as she sings. Her body stays perfectly still again.

_He would try to take away my pain_

_And he just might make me smile_

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

On 'pain', her eyebrows scrunch up in frustration and hurt, as if she is reliving a horrible memory and on 'smile', she gives a grimace. The boy's heart breaks.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't see you again_

_Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

The girl draws herself up again and squeezes her eyes shut. She reaches forward, like she needs whatever is there desperately. She gets a hold of an imaginary object and seems happy, but it is too soon torn from her and she stumbles forward.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

Throughout the chorus, she dances frantically. You can see the rage and desire in her eyes and in how she moves. There are many impressive leaps and spins that make obvious how skilled a dancer she is. In the end, she purposefully spins one to many times and has to slam her feet on the ground hard to balance herself.

_I know, I know_

_I just know_

_You're not gone_

_You can't be gone, no_

The girl sings while giving quick, gaspy breaths in between words. Tears flow down her cheeks freely, but you would not be able to tell unless you were watching very closely.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_Won't finish what you started_

She starts out soft and starts to sink back down to the ground as she continues on. She begins to get louder.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't go back, I'm haunted_

Now she is kneeling on the floor and openly sobbing. Her voice somehow still remains steady. There is a small break in the music.

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_Never ever thought I'd see it break_

_Never thought I'd see it_

The girl whispers the last note with determination and gives a final look to the boy. Her head drops down suddenly and the lights black out. When they go back up a second later, she is gone. Silence fills the massive room and no one dares to breathe for a full minute.

"Everyone give it up for Hermione Granger!" yells Harry Potter. Everyone starts to clap loudly and scream for the Head Girl, as she deserves it. Not one of the students would ever have thought that the bookworm Gryffindor was such an amazing singer and dancer.

After the loud applause, murmurs of curiosity fill the Great Hall. Who was she singing about? What had brought that about? And of course, where was she? No one could find her after her performance. Everyone agrees that it was most likely to add to the drama, but one small ginger haired girl knew what had really happened. She stealthily takes out her small bit of two-way mirror and sees none other than Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger furiously snogging against a wall. Hermione sees her head and gives her a small wink. Ginny Weasley smiles coyly to herself. Their plan had worked.


End file.
